We have observed that there are low molecular weight growth factors in serum that stimulate the growth of animal cells in culture. These growth factors act synergistically with the amino-acids present in serum. We propose to separate these growth factors from serum, identify them, and determine if their concentration is different in cancer patients than in normal individuals.